


Just Hold On - Lyrics - Steve Aoki & Louis Tomlinson.

by midnightkimmo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkimmo/pseuds/midnightkimmo
Summary: I decided to write the lyrics to "Just Hold On" here for you guys.In Memory of Johannah Deakin (Poulston) who sadly lost her battle to leukemia on Wednesday, 7th December, 2016.An incredible friend, mother, grand-mother & wife.may she rest in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johannah Deakin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Johannah+Deakin).



To: Mama Jay.

wish that you could build a time machine,  
so you could see,  
the things no one can see,  
feels like you're standing on the edge,  
looking at the stars,  
and wishing you were them,

what do you do when a chapter ends?  
do you close the book and never read it again?  
where do you go when your story's done?  
you can be who you were, or who you'll become,

ooooh-ooooh,

if it all goes wrong,

ooooh-ooooh,

darling just hold on,

the sun goes down and it comes back up,  
the world it turns no matter what,

ooooh-ooooh,

if it all goes wrong,  
darling just hold on,  
(darling just hold on...)

it's not over 'til it's all been said,  
it's not over 'til your dying breath,  
so what do you want them to say when you're gone?  
that you gave up or that you kept going on?  
what do you do when a chapter ends?  
do you close the book and never read it again?  
where do you go when your story's done?  
you can be who you were, or who you'll become,

ooooh-ooooh,

if it all goes wrong,

ooooh-ooooh,

darling just hold on,  
the sun goes down and it comes back up,  
the world it turns no matter what,

ooooh-ooooh,

if it all goes wrong,  
darling just hold on,  
darling just hold on,

ooooh-ooooh,

if it all goes wrong,

ooooh-ooooh,

darling just hold on,

whoooa-ooooh,

if it all goes wrong,  
darling just hold on...


End file.
